Come at me Bro :3
by alexmachete
Summary: Master Yi comes at Gangplank. Critics say... its better than [lewd material], its the best thing since sliced white bread, i wish i were beefy


**Master Yi'**

The moment I entered League Academy, I knew my destiny was here. I stood still taking in the grandeur, until -BAM- a fist came out of nowhere and smashed into my face. I blacked out.

**Gangplank**

_Huh? What could that have been? _I had just stepped through the threshold of League Academy for the umpteenth time, and I could already tell that it was going to be another long year. The idea tired me beyond imagination, and in an attempt to ward off my fatigue, I stretched my big, meaty, manly, muscular arms. To my surprise, though, my beefy fist was not met with air - it made contact with something soft and squishy. _That's weird._ I turned around and saw that I had accidentally knocked someone out with my macho strength arms. _Oops, not again. _I looked into the bloody mess that used to be a face, and something in the pit of my stomach twisted. Figuring I should take responsibility for my actions, I carried the poor soul to the infirmary.

**Master Yi**

When I woke up in the infirmary, the first thing I saw was a beefcake. He stared down at me, looking slightly worried, so I tried to tell him I was ok. But I wasn't ok. My mouth wouldn't move properly and my whole face except my eyes was just bandaged up. I looked down at his hand, which was slightly bloody, and I wondered, _is he the one who beat me up? What did I ever do to him?_ I looked back up into the face of the meatblob, who finally noticed I was awake.

"Oh good. You're awake." Beefcake mumbled.

_Oh man, it must be hard to talk with all that beef. _"Mmmmf" I couldn't talk through the bandages.

"Yea sorry about that bro, my big meaty arms couldn't control themselves."

_What._ I couldn't understand what he was saying, since I myself had no muscles. _He must be making fun of my thin weaksauce arms. But little did he know, they weren't just weaksauce, they were actually bellsprout arms._ I waved my arms around to show him their true power, but he looked even more worried.

"Oh man, I've never messed up anyone this badly before. My big beefy muscles must be getting bigger. Or did you just want a hug bro?"

_I sensed that he was looking down on me. Me and my bellsprout arms. I couldn't take this just laying down, but I couldn't get up. It was unfortunate, but I would have to show him their true form at another time._

**Gangplank**

Two weeks later, I had forgotten all about my encounter with the freshman. I didn't even learn his name. Besides, I was too preoccupied with my humongously oversized meat guns to worry about anything else. _Oh man, these babies are so wonderful._ I rubbed my arms, trying to communicate to them how much I love them. I had already showed them off to pretty much everyone in school, so I figured that the creatures of the forest would have to be next.

After class, I headed to the forest behind the school. It was calm, but I knew the forest folk were watching me and my magnificent arms. But my senses told me that it wasn't just the forest folk who were around - no. There was something much bigger - but not as big as my arms, of course - around. Curious, I told my arms to activate their stealth mode and crept around the forest like a creep. _Gotta jungle this sucker_, I thought to myself.

**Master Yi**

Ever since I lost my face two weeks ago, because Gangplank's monster fist was so strong it wiped out the top half of my face, I had to wear my headgear with 7 headlights on it. My mouth also became :3 permanently when the people messed up the mouth surgery. While enduring the laughter from my classmates, I resolved to evolve my bellsprout arms into something much more meater so that they, and Gangplank, would finally acknowledge them. Just as I did everyday, I went to the forest after class to beat up a tree. As I was punching it, I noticed a beefy presence coming towards me. It made me think of Gangplank, which made me lose my focus and get a splinter when I striked the tree. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA."

**Gangplank**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA." I heard a scream coming from nearby. Upon hearing this, my meaty arms told me that it was absolutely necessary for me to save the person in distress. As such, I bounded into a clearing to be met by the sight of a disco ball face screaming while clutching one of his hands. He appeared to have a little splinter. It was a lot smaller than my arms. In fact, it was even smaller than my fingers. It might have even been smaller than my fingernails (which are also, mind you, very powerful).

Sensing the urgency of the situation, my swole arms acted on their own, and with the speed of a person on fire who is running toward water only to find out that he had oil on him and it wouldn't help at all so he ran around in circles in hopes that the wind would somehow put out the fire, I pulled the nefarious piece of wood from the hand of the distressed fellow. As soon as I did this, though, blood started pouring out of the cut. _Oh no! Got to think fast! _So I licked the blood off of his hand.

**Master Yi**

Heat surged through my body the moment Gangplank's lips touched my hand. _It must be the anger. Now was the time to have my revenge._ I jumped back from Gangplank and got in position. I turned on my headlights and started waving around my now beefsprout arms to tell him, _Come at me bro._ He stared at my :3 mouth and finally realized that I was the person he beat up 2 weeks ago. He then looked at my arms, and feeling slightly self-conscious, I stopped waving them around and hid them behind my back. But it was impossible. My back was too small to hide all my shame.

**Gangplank**

"Bro, do you even lift?" The words escaped my mouth before I could stop them. I stared at his arms as I said this. I stared, and as I did, I found myself mesmerized by the beefsproutness of them. _Wow. Those are some pretty beefsprout arms he has. Did they always used to be that beefsprout? Such beef. Much sprout. Wow. I'm jelly._

It was at this moment that I realized that my muscles wanted to become one with his. I held this urge within for all of five second before exploding. That's how I died. But then I respawned and it was okay. Frustratingly enough, my respawn timer was relatively high, but this gave me time to cool my muscles and resolve to control myself better next time I saw him.

I RAN ALL THE WAY BACK AFTER RESPAWNING. IT WAS VERY TIRING AS MY MUSCLES ARE PRETTY HEAVY. BUT THEN I SAW HIS MUSCLES. AND I HAD TO TELL HIM.

"BRO I WANT TO BE WITH YOU AND YOUR MUSCLES."

"B-but, senpai! My face...!" :3 :3 :3

I looked at his face, his very :3 face, and knew what I had to do. I also made a :3 face, which I saw reflected in all seven of his headlights, and confessed from the bottom of my big, meaty heart:

"Baby, you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your goatee gets me overwhelmed, but when you :3 at the ground it ain't hard to tell - you don't know your arms are meatiful." Then I dropped to one knee and asked him to marry him. He said yes. But then he cheated on me. With Teguh. But it's okay - I cheated on him with Teguh first. Now we can be an official threesome. And we lived happily ever after. Meatifully. :3


End file.
